In dentistry, it is common to use various dental materials such as cements, impression materials, composites and the like which consist of two or more parts, one of which includes an activating ingredient that initiates a chemical reaction when the non-activated material or part is mixed with the activating ingredient or part to render the mixed material operative for effecting the dental procedure. Heretofore, such dental materials were separately packaged in bulk containers from which a dentist would dispense a predetermined amount of said materials or ingredients onto a pad and manually mix the dispensed amounts by hand to form a homogeneous mass. Thereafter, the dentist would apply the homogeneous mass with a spatula or other suitable hand instrument.
To eliminate the tedious effort of hand mixing such dental material and the waste incidental to such manual mixing, efforts have been made to package such materials into a capsule with predetermined measured amounts of the respective non-activated and activating materials. In such efforts, it was necessary to construct the capsule so that the respective ingredients are maintained separated one from the other therein until ready to be mixed. The constructions of such known capsules comprise relatively complex arrangements and/or structures that are costly and complex to manufacture and/or load. Illustrative examples of such known prior efforts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,273,591; 3,425,598; 3,595,439; 3,684,136; 3,739,947; 4,515,267; 4,941,751; 5,026,283; RE 33,801 and 5,172,807.